


Work prompts of every story

by GinKitsune14



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fydl-word prompts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinKitsune14/pseuds/GinKitsune14
Summary: Just a place to dump my work promtps





	1. Self-Prompt: Playing video games

**Author's Note:**

> If any of these promtps tickle your fancy comment below

Prompt 1: Story of a Service Man

Relationship: Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis

Summary: "The day started out as any other for Captain "Call me Steve" America. Birds where chirping, Bucky was being his smartassy self. All was well in Steve's world, that is until he walked into the Common Room of the Avengers *Stark* Tower, and saw Darcy and Tony playing Call of Duty: WWII."


	2. SNP- Dean and Sam's awesome adventer through the multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go AU jumping with a OFC from our world.... let's just say shenanigans ensue (can be crack-fic or non-cannon)

Dean and Sam wake up in our world, where they met Allie, a young woman who's watched Supernatural since the beginning. But when the guys try to get home Cas has some unfortunate news, the only way they can get home is if they travel and fix something wrong in each universe that has ever been created about them. So Dean, Sam and Allie have to travel to each universe fix the issue then go on to the next. Oh and Allie, once she's in their universe takes it upon herself to make sure the guys try to stay above the law. She has a knack for money and important paperwork (wink wink nudge nudge)


End file.
